


【九辫】暗香

by qingdeng1011



Category: Chinese comedian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingdeng1011/pseuds/qingdeng1011





	【九辫】暗香

无三观预警  
籍籍无名采花贼x名动京城小花魁

馆娃艳骨。  
见数枝雪里，争开时节。  
底事化工，著衣阳和暗偷泄。  
偏把红膏染质，都点缀、枝头如血。

前几日沈员外的长女因为拿扫帚追了采花贼十条巷的佳名远播，若非那采花贼手脚轻快攀上房梁逃过一劫，此时怕是要半残了。

杨九郎瘫在椅上听几个前辈笑他。如果问题不大，那个狼狈而逃的采花贼就是他。

“不是我说你，那官家女子也是你碰得了，年龄不大心气不低”  
“那谁知道书香世家的大小姐这儿彪悍”

明明是这些前辈在他面前吹嘘自己摸过贵妃的柔荑，拍过对面春绣楼老鸨的屁股，春绣楼。

杨九郎猛地从椅上坐起来一拍大腿。有了。

遥听皇上下江南时曾与一乔装溜出门的青楼女子结了知己，甫一回宫便遣派车辇去迎新妃。

春绣楼在京城算排的上名的大字号。因此姑娘小倌儿也分两种，有手头窘迫急切拿身子还钱的，也有千金难买美人面的历代花魁。张芸蕊属于后一种。

她素来乖巧，因此吃穿不短。来春绣楼时还不懂事，但是老鸨柳贞珠是个有手段的女人，她又怕疼，与其挨板子顶水桶挨饿受冻，她选择学那些官家小姐才能习得的琴棋书画。

柳贞珠极欢喜她，样貌秀气端庄，也不想着出逃，也不会贪图那些官宦的金银珠宝，总是让做什么便做什么，年不足十七，含娇带怯的一首《后庭花》听的台下人六神无主，择日便封了她天禧十年间再难有超越的花魁。

可那江南女子此来，分明是来砸她招牌的。夜里起了寒风，听闻这两日京城来了一伙采花贼，大姑娘小太太都上好了门窗，在床上翘首以盼，期待采花贼可以穿墙走壁。

张芸蕊亦觉得心慌，她决定起身去锁门再去思虑明日就要来春绣楼和柳贞珠传授“经验”的女人她要如何对付。当然了，小丫头片子这想法要让柳贞珠知道，恐怕能笑掉金牙。

窗楹的木片碎了半截，往里呼呼漏风，糊窗的纸也在昨日借给了旁人，她冷的跺跺脚，梁木上立刻传来三声敲击的声音。她胆倒不算小，裹着披风手持烛火探了半晌也没看见人影。可谁知一阵风来吹熄了火苗，她要张口而出的声音被一双温暖干燥的手捂了回去。

“看公子相貌端正身手敏捷如若从官从仕必有大用，何，何苦做这梁上君子的勾当”  
杨九郎假装没听见她说话音里的颤抖，重新引燃了一盏烛火。  
“谁教你的睁眼说瞎话”

他蹲在张芸蕊房里有半日了，这丫头可算瞧见他了。此刻不知道是紧张还是什么，小手紧紧捏着他的手指肚，和纤瘦的身条不符的棱角圆润的脸蛋因为抿着嘴看起来鼓鼓的，实在可爱。

“不，不行，你如果需要银子我都有”  
“谁要那几个钱”

话音未落到地上，张芸蕊嘴上的唇脂就被他舔舐殆尽，芍药汁碾做的唇脂虽苦，却比不得美人唇上香甜。她知道自己根本逃脱不了桎梏，纵然现在失声大喊，难保不会激怒这人。

可她又羞又气，只能照男人唇瓣上狠狠的咬了一口。下了嘴却后悔，歪着头拿手臂横着脸蛋怕人要打她似得，杨九郎拿手指擦拭唇上的血迹，却不生气，明日里拿去证明他可是睡了皇上的女人。只把美人状若无骨的腰肢揽进怀里把腥甜的血蹭到她唇上才停。张芸蕊鬼使神差的伸出舌尖扫了一下，疼的杨九郎呲牙咧嘴。反倒逗笑了刚才盈盈垂泪的美人。

单见张芸蕊红着眼眶笑话他，因此气不过的上去叼着美人的挂着珠翠的耳垂，把冰凉的肉坠舔的烫而热，果然惹得美人惊串一声更是软了身子。

到此刻还衣衫完整便不像话了。哪管她裹了几层纱几层衣最后全数在房里乱飞，隐在赤红兜肚下的雪乳跃跃欲出，只等着有人来疼爱。嫩红乳尖点缀胸口，在冷涩的空气里挺立，一被人含进温热口腔里张芸蕊登时立不住身子倒在床上陷入被榻里，身下湿热一片，她未曾尝过云雨，自然敏感如此。

杨九郎看破了似得，伸手往人光裸的下腿伸手，顺着腿根摸了一手湿黏，从鼻腔里哼出意味不明的笑声。嘴里仍不忘嘬着小美人耸立的双峰，还故意吮出声响来。

“明天，明天被发现了我会被赶出去的，你不能”  
明明骚的要拧出一池水，偏要这样哭丧着脸，还不是因为他不是正经的达官贵客，杨九郎想到此便伸手捏了一把奶子，  
疼的美人撇撇嘴没再提这茬。

张芸蕊上身各处杨九郎都尽他所能的留着印记，张芸蕊的反抗只能让他一会掐掐屁股一会捏捏脸蛋，只能哭的鼻头红润，却只敢小声啜泣。

两条纤细的脚腕子被抬上男人的双肩，挂在上面的铃铛还响个不停，杨九郎心烦意乱的给她拽掉，却被美人抓住了手。  
“别扔，是家里人的”

他突然无端的心软起来。都到这儿了，还家人不家人什么。他把红绳放回人手里，握着皓白的手腕在唇边亲口，随后却抽出裤带将人手捆上拉过头顶。

完全暴露让张芸蕊无所适应，她现在全身上下都无一不具体的呈现在这素不相识的男人眼里。美人情动，身上汗津津的，可杨九郎不管不顾，蹭着一层腻汗仍然顺着腿根往花蒂处发挥他那一口牙的作用。

杨九郎的舌尖第一次碰到花蒂时张芸蕊毫无掩饰的抽搐了一下，随即从中间窄小到手指看起来都难以容纳的入口吐出一股水来。从杨九郎开始摸她到现在，身下那块地方早湿的没个样了。

“不要，呜，不要咬”  
细白的长腿拼命在空里晃，最后还是被人捉住脚踝对着泛着晶莹水光的稚嫩花瓣来了一次洗礼。这才知道杨九郎非要绑她手的原因，否则她此刻定要手脚并用的爬开了。

这可比唇脂甜多了，杨九郎擦擦唇角，把人从被褥上拉起来堵上流口水的小美人的嘴巴。

“馋成这样？没见过男人”  
“呜，没有，哥哥”

杨九郎刚还想把老二塞进小嘴里也感受一次，片刻间又决定留着听着她叫哥哥比较合适。

拿手指开拓过的入口因为是处子之身仍然窄小，张芸蕊疼的要哭不出声来还把杨九郎吓了一跳，心想古人说的好，美人是水做的，是怎么上面哭下面流还没个完的。

最后还是用着她敷脸的脂膏，又是抚平细纹的滚轮手柄，撑出了勉勉强强的大小，才趁热打铁的把兄弟挤入从没人踏足的小穴里。

其实杨九郎心里开始打鼓，该不是因为皇帝老儿怜香惜玉从不曾碰过，不然他怎的如此艰难。可美人这次便不给他时间思考，偌大的玩意结结实实的塞满了她身子，心里像有百转千回的虫子在搔。

“手，手疼”  
她惯会看眼色。但见杨九郎表情有松弛，便软着腰把被勒出红痕的手腕举到他眼前来。杨九郎想着到了这一步也跑不到哪去，也没有什么后顾之忧的拉开了绳结，还善心大发的对着略微擦破的皮肉细细吹了几口气。

“哥哥，哥哥动，难受”张芸蕊皱着鼻子哼哼唧唧的，小模样别提多可爱了。欢喜的杨九郎在脸蛋上左右啄了两口，握住腰便开始了耕耘。

刚才叫人家动的是她，现在哭喘的往后躲的还是她。杨九郎的阳物钉的深而重，她仔仔细细的咬着嘴唇害怕呻吟太大被听见，可没两下就被人攻破城池。

“啊好深了，呜”  
“求求你，停啊，啊流氓”  
“你到底是哪儿的登徒子，唔不行”  
“啊哈，啊错了，是芸儿错了”

杨九郎敏锐捕捉到支离破碎的字眼。  
“芸儿”

张芸蕊迷迷糊糊的被人叫了小字，也不知是谁就胡乱的点着小脑袋。

花瓣入口随着嵌入式的抽送磨的色泽艳丽，粗长的茎体把入口撑出不可思议的大小，杨九郎坏心眼的拉着那双柔弱白皙的手往交合处抚摸，是想臊一臊人，却见美人带着泪珠满脸好奇的伸出手指去触碰，端了一脸无辜，杨九郎心狠狠痒了一轮把人按回床上，明明知道人将将高潮，却故意抵入的使了大劲，身体里暗潮汹涌她不是不晓得，攥紧了床单又放开，上面下面都顷刻间发了大水。

杨九郎也没想到。就这么给人肏吹了，一股热流顺着老二浇到床上，结果上面哭的更凶。  
“都，都被你玩坏了”  
“怎么办啊，嗯别摸了呜呜”

“好着呢宝贝儿，你这是爽的”杨九郎好笑的在周围揉弄花瓣，好不容易等到人喷完了水才复又把自己再送回去。

“驴玩意吧你是 ，还，还来”缓过神的张芸蕊气急败坏的捶了下人肩膀，也没有什么大用。红着脸埋进肩窝才任人折腾。

等到两人彻彻底底的云雨了一番，天上的月亮都要回去了。杨九郎也不知道是吃了什么熊心豹子胆，搂着美人的香肩开口。

“你都跟我睡了，皇上还要你吗”  
“皇上？皇上知道我是谁吗”  
张芸蕊困的睁不开眼。

“你不是江南来的”  
“江南来的明日才到，现在还在路上呢”  
张芸蕊伸出手往空里一指，被杨九郎按着手臂盖回去被子里。

老天爷，睡错了。

那，赎你，赎你得多少钱？  
杨九郎睡不着了，他给他的团伙惹事了似乎。

做梦去吧。  
张芸蕊懒洋洋的翻个身，全是杨九郎作孽的痕迹。

柳贞珠明天不满皇城的追着你砍，都枉我识她十来年。


End file.
